wild_book_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Packs
The packs from this story have many interesting things about them, but first of all let's introduce them! : Skypack~ Skypack was the fifth opack, but was forced to leave the forest because humans had invaded and taken over their territory, turning it into the Twolegplace cats see now. Their current leader at that time, Nerfstar, appealed to the other pack leaders at a Gathering and asked for them each to give up some of their territory for SkyClan. However, each Clan gave reasons to refuse to let Skypack stay, and in the end, the pack was driven out. Because of this, Nerfstar swore that Skypack would never look to their warrior ancestors again. Nerfstar's mate, Cloudflight, was offered a place in Thunderpack by Kestrelwing, the Thunderpack medicine cat with her kits, since she had just given birth to them and they were too young to make the journey to Skypack's new home. With much sorrow, Cloudflight accepted and promised Nerfstar that they would someday meet again. Later, Skypack was brought back by Flarestar in Flarestar's Quest, a journey in which the Thunderpack leader, Flarestar, and his mate, Sandfern, traveled to the gorge to bring back the pack. The modern Skypack is a pack of wolves with strongly built hind legs which allow them to jump great heights or distances inherited from their ancestors, ancient Skypack. They have rough, hard gray pads which help them to jump and walk long distances on hard, rough surfaces without breaking skin, which makes them infected. This feature allows them to climb and hunt in the trees, hence the name Skypack. They are very powerful wolves, who are a bit like Thunderpack, eating mainly squirrels, mice, voles, and many kinds of birds. Thunderpack~ is a mainly peaceful pack, and respectful of the other packs as well. In battle, Thunderpack is fierce, courageous, and loyal. They are known to often take strays into their pack to either swell their ranks or because the wolf is in need of help or shelter, although this did not happen much until Flamestar became leader of Thunderpack. For this, they are at times looked down upon by other packs and thought of as weak. The pack's main prey are mice, voles, squirrels, and the occasional rabbit, as well as birds such as starlings, magpies, wood pigeons, blackbirds, and thrushes. They have excellent stalking techniques, creeping across the forest floor. They have the sense to keep upwind of their prey in the thick bushes. Thunderpack's cats are noted to be especially strong. They are the only pack to bunch their hindquarters before leaping to catch their prey. Riverpack~ Is one of the five major packs known and consider Starpack to be their warrior ancestors. They used to live on the reedy, pebbly plain near a river with very few trees, but now live in a patch of land surrounded by two streams. Riverpack wolves are known for their amazing skill at fishing and love for the water. They also love beautiful things and are known to collect rocks, shells, and feathers to decorate their dens. They eat mainly fish, but they also eat water voles, shrews, and mice. They are contented, sleek, well-fed wolves with well-groomed fur. They are known to be clever and graceful but are perceived outside their pack as being stubborn and lazy. Their long fur and glossy coats are an asset while swimming. Riverpack gets by in leaf-bare because, according to other packs, they fatten themselves on fish during greenleaf in preparation for leaf-bare. Riverpack wolves dislike adding birds to their fresh-kill pile. Sometimes other packs call them "fish-faces", or "fish-breath". They are quite strong swimmers and move through the water as if they are part of it. Their lightning reflexes help them scoop fish from the bank. Riverpack wolves often go well-fed, even during leaf-bare, and their sleek and handsome pelts are often something humans are attracted to. Many humans see this, and often take these wolves, although Riverpack keeps quiet about it because many of those wolves do not come back. Shadowpack~ They are proud, loyal, defensive, and slightly arrogant; often seem to be misunderstood and portrayed by the other packs as battle-hungry, aggressive, ambitious, and greedy for more territory. It was often said when the packs were in the forest, that the cold north wind of the mountains chilled the Shadowpack warriors' hearts. However, Minty states, Shadowpack has the smallest amount of territory and prey, which may justify their willingness to add anything to the fresh-kill pile. Even though their fierce warriors and hostile leaders earned Shadowpack has its reputation, the leader Shadestar led Flarestar to believe Shadowpack was not always as unfair and cruel as they seem now. Their main prey is reptiles and amphibians, such as lizards and frogs. A secret food source is the carrionplace, though they are careful not to eat crow-food. They also hunt rats from this area when prey is scarce. ShadowClan wolves hunt best at night and are better than others at sneaking through undergrowth. In battle, ShadowClan wolves use shadows as an advantage to fighting. Windpack~ Windpack wolves are known for their love of open spaces. They are small and wiry compared to the other packs. They live on open fields, or moorland, where they catch their main prey of hares and rabbits. Of all four packs, they are the least used to wet ground, preferring the grassy ground of the moors, which they sleep on. They do not like to sleep in the shelter of dens because they prefer the fresh air. They are fiercely loyal and tough. They can also be nervous and quick to flee, due to lack of cover on the moor. In the old forest home, they took pride in being the closest pack to the Moontree, where the leaders and medicine wolves went to share tongues with Starpack, and they often find themselves blessed to be the closest pack to Starpack, both physically and spiritually since they do not live in an environment surrounded by trees or many shrubs that block their view of the star sky. They are considered the fastest of the pack wolves, and are considered to be the most quick witted amongst the other pack. They are also the easiest to be offended and are the least likely to start battles between other packs. The pelts of Windpack favor shades of gray and brown, perhaps as a natural outgrowth of the camouflage those colors provide. Of all the packs, they have the deepest knowledge of humans from seeing them on the farms that surround their territory.